A Dark and Stormy Life
by AmusingAnomaly
Summary: King Stefan intends to invite Maleficent to his daughter's christening. How will this change in events change Maleficent?
1. The Invitations

Chapter 1: The Invitations

"You're not going to invite her, now are you, dear?" Queen Leah said looking over her husband's shoulder as he examined the list.

"Why of course! She simply must come. It would be an insult if she didn't."

"But Stefan, look at what she's become. She's a monster. She constantly terrorizes the people of the kingdom."

"But Leah, my dear. Surely you don't consider scaring people in the streets a crime? She's just having some fun." King Stefan arose from his seat and rolled up the parchment. He stared at his wife intently, placing gentle hands on her shoulders. "Maleficent will come to Aurora's christening. It's the right thing to do, after all."

Leah sighed. "I hope you're right."

"Of course I am," said King Stefan giving her a peck on the cheek. "We'll send out the invitations on the morrow. For now think it's time we got some sleep." He picked up the candle off the table and guided his wife through the dank hallways of the castle back to their room.

As Queen Leah lay in bed, she couldn't help thinking that inviting Maleficent would be a mistake. Leah knew that the fairy's antics weren't purely for fun. Well, perhaps they were fun for her, but she knew that people were beginning to fear her. There were rumors going around saying that it was Maleficent going through the market and stealing people's possessions. She also heard stories of people being turned into pigs and crows as they were browsing the market. The only one whose power is said to be as powerful and evil as that is Maleficent. If people were going missing because of her, then there's no way they would invite her to the christening of their baby daughter.

She tossed and turned throughout the night, trying to find peace in her heart to relax. But the thought of the witch coming into their abode made her as stiff as board. Upon her back she gazed at the stone ceiling and felt herself slowly drifting off. She thought she heard a soft laughter resonate throughout the room. Her eyes darted about until she saw two orbs of yellow materializing before her, looking like eyes shining in the darkness. And then they were gone. Leah closed her eyes and prayed that the morning would come. She prayed that she would be able to convince her husband to reconsider the invitations.

"Stefan, might I have a word with you?" Leah said as she broke her fast. "Something has been troubling me lately."

"Yes, dear, what is it?" Stefan asked through a mouthful of food. "I hope it's not about Maleficent."

"Actually, it is. You see, I dreamed of her last night. It was pitch black and I saw two glowing yellow eyes floating in our room."

"In your dream? Or in reality?"

"Does it really matter? Dreams can become reality you know. I also heard laughing. A soft cackling if you will."

"You're just paranoid, Leah. Maleficent is not guilty of any serious crimes. She lives all alone on The Forbidden Mountain and only comes down to occasionally interact with the citizens of our kingdom. They're mere jests! Her enthusiasm and sense of fun would make the christening all the better! Trust me. When she does come she'll be the life of the party! And she will have to bestow a gift upon our child as will the other fairies that we invite."

"But those are the _good_ fairies. Why are you so intent on inviting this _evil _fairy to our daughter's christening? Are you willing to put her in danger? I ask you this as her _father, _Stefan_._ Would you do such as thing?"

"Leah, Maleficent is not evil, I can assure you. I'm fairly certain they're just rumours going on amongst the fairies. Probably just jealous of her power ..."

"Not jealous, I think, but afraid. The things she can _do_ Stefan!"

"Yes, quite amazing things in fact." Stefan cleared his throat and stared at her with a solemn expression. "I will hear no more of this. I shall send out the invitations at the end of this meal. She's coming, and you will just have to live with it."

"Yes, my liege."

They both proceeded to eat their meal in silence.


	2. Leah's Contemplation

Chapter 2: Leah's Contemplation

There's nothing quite like tea, Leah thought as she sat in her bedroom, drinking her hot, steamy ginger tea by the hearth. The scent of ginger reached her nostrils and she took in a large whiff of the steam. It was a drink she often had when anxiety was creeping upon her.

Though tea was hardly a drink for spring, remnants of winter still persisted as a layer of snow blanketed the thawing ground. A cool breeze blew into the drafty room, reminding her of the cold weather outside.

As she sat in the comfortable chair, Leah thought about her vehement opposition to inviting Maleficent. Had she been too hard on her husband? Was Maleficent merely misunderstood? Perhaps she should trust that Stefan knew what he was doing. After all, if she were Maleficent, wouldn't she take offense to not even being invited? Presently, she reasoned, there would be no cause for hard feelings, and all would be well. And who knows, maybe the fairy would simply _decline _the invitation. Why would someone with her reputation want to come to a christening anyway? Leah smiled at these thoughts. It suddenly occurred to her that King Stefan had it right. An invitation would be acceptable, but it was no guarantee that she would even come. But if she did ...

No, there's no way she would actually cause harm if they invited her. No way. And she would have to bestow a gift upon the child, this was true. It was known that any fairy that was invited to one's name day would have to give a gift to the individual in question. But what could Maleficent possibly offer their daughter Aurora? Leah thought about this deeply, thinking what exactly the fairy would give their daughter. Her thoughts soon came to her experience in the bedroom the other night.

A sudden panic came over her as she remembered those horrifying yellow eyes floating in her room. She took a sip of her tea, hoping to calm her nerves. After seeing the witch late in the night, laughing at her, mocking her ... she wondered why she would scare her like that. Is it purely out of amusement? Scaring people, yes, that should definitely be considered a crime. Creeping into people's bedrooms just to stare and laugh at them. She shivered at the thought.

But maybe Stefan was right. Maybe they were all just jests and she didn't really want to cause any grief or conflict in the kingdom. Thus far nothing all that bad has been reported. Some of the livestock had been killed, but who's to say that wasn't a wolf's doing? Yes, nothing out of the ordinary has occurred. At least, not yet. She took a sip of her hot tea, feeling the steamy contents pour into her belly. She set the tea on the table beside her and stood up. It was nearly noon and the kingdom wasn't going to rule itself. She arose from her seat and donned some royal clothes. It was time she met her husband in the throne room to plan for the christening. A task that she was steadily becoming more comfortable with.


	3. The Maleficent

Chapter 3: The Maleficent

Maleficent was totally awestruck by the paper her raven was holding in its talons. It was a rolled piece of parchment with a red ribbon holding it together. She thought about what it could be. It couldn't be the realtor; she already paid for the castle in full. It must be something else, but what? Her birthday? No, that couldn't be right. She never celebrated her birthday anymore. She stopped celebrating when she hit three hundred five. Getting old was never a pleasant thought. Curiosity got a hold of her and she gently removed the paper from her pet. Slowly she untied the ribbon and unrolled the parchment and began to read it.

_Dearest Maleficent, _

_You've brought so much joy to our land, _

_Your pranks and sense of fun and adventure are a breath of fresh air, _

_It would be most pleasing if you could attend the christening of our daughter Aurora, _

_But if you do come we expect you to bring a gift of sorts, _

_It can be anything so long as it comes from you personally, _

_We wish you all the best, _

_Yours truly, _

_Stefan_

Maleficent thought about this. She actually received an invitation! This was a most joyful time for her. Being invited to the kingdom to welcome the king's newly born daughter and bestow upon her a gift is something she found very enticing. And the king actually enjoys her work ... her pranks ... She laughed slightly at this. How can he not see that it was she that roamed the streets, collecting peasants and turning them into her own foot soldiers? How could he think well of these things? This perplexed the nefarious fairy. She thought about this and felt that maybe Stefan wasn't all that _good_. Does he expect her to perform some sort of evil deed at the christening? A prank? Well, maybe she would do just that. A harmless prank, but a prank nonetheless. It would be the most ridiculous thing that would be so ridiculous that no one would ever think of ...*

"Come, my pet. We have a christening to prepare for." She allowed her raven to perch upon her shoulder as she glided up the stairs to her bedroom.

* * *

The next day, Maleficent was in her study, labouring over all her books on evil spells, curses and hexes. Some were really quite good. And by that, they were actually not good, but evil!

"All these amazing spells that I could possibly use," she mused, "but not one of them is good enough! I mean bad! None are all that evil!" She sighed as she kept turning the pages of _10 000 Ways to Curse a Baby_ going from one terrible spell to the next. "Hmm, _The Vomiting Spell_, the _Floating Away To Your Doom Spell_ ... _Spontaneous Combustion Curse_ ... Ah, _The Prick Your Finger On A Spindle When You're Sixteen and Die Curse_ ... hmm, now that sounds interesting!" Maleficent grinned as she began to read more about it. It was a simple curse to execute really. All she had to do was be in the presence of the child and see her death in her mind's eye. That was it. There also had to be a spinning wheel available. She was no seamstress, so she didn't own one. It would seem she would need to purchase one from the market. Well, steal one, more likely. She grinned at this. No one would even expect that Maleficent, the Mistress of Misdeeds, would need a spinning wheel!

But she began to ponder this whole plan of hers, thinking if it was really the best approach. Stealing a spinning wheel might make people think she's up to something. Purchasing one, though, that could give people a better idea as to whom she wanted to be viewed as. Maybe she should show people that she wanted to turn over a new leaf! And then obliterate their hopes in one fell swoop! Now _that_ would be evil. She would make people believe that she is a law-abiding citizen of The Forbidden Mountain until she delivers that curse. The gift that she would give to the child.

Maleficent sighed though. It was all too obvious. Too telling of her character to even be planning this misdeed. Her reputation as a mischievous miscreant would only be reinforced. Perhaps instead she should think of something else. Something no one would expect of her. Perhaps ... Maleficent arose and began scanning her bookcases, trying to find the only book relevant to her newly appointed task. She searched the shelves intensely, failing to find the book she wanted. The bookcase at the back of the room was the last to be searched. That was where the oldest and most neglected books were stored. She came over and examined the bottom shelf. A grin spread across her face as she noticed the old dusty tome placed at the very end of the row. She grasped it and blew the dust off. This was the book she was looking for: _When Good Becomes Bad._

* * *

_* a reference to Red vs Blue_


	4. The Christening

Chapter 4: The Christening

Leah was in the main hall busy putting up all the decorations along the walls. Streamers and banners hung bearing words welcoming the new baby princess to the kingdom. There were flags with the sigils of the gentry in all the land, as well as the lesser known houses in the kingdom. Some of the flags Leah didn't recognize, however, there was one flag that stood out to her. It was placed next to theirs behind the thrones; the house of King Hubert.

She knew that Hubert and his family would be welcomed guests here at the castle. Hubert's son was to wed their newborn daughter, after all. It was folly to impose upon someone their life partner, she knew. If it were up to her she would give Aurora a chance to find her own love. A chance at true happiness. But Stefan in his tenacity wanted to help his friend's kingdom prosper. To do this he needed to create a new dynasty beginning with their daughter; the two kingdoms merged.

"You finished with the streamers, Leah? The guests should be arriving at any moment." Stefan walked up to his wife from behind and placed his hands around her waist. He swayed her from side to side looking at the walls his wife designed.

"Oh Stefan. I'm still worried about Maleficent appearing. I know you think it was a good idea to send her the invitation, but what if she curses our child or does something as dreadful? I don't think I could bear being partly responsible for our daughter's or anybody else's ill fortune."

"I understand where you're coming from my dear," Stefan replied, taking his hands off her waist. He turned around and looked into her eyes. "I swear that Maleficent will cause no harm to our daughter. I'm sure she knows just how lucky we are to have bore a child after all these years. Doing anything to take her away from us would be something so unfathomably evil."

"Yes, it truly would." Leah sighed, not totally convinced by her husband's sentiments. "You're certain that Maleficent won't be of any harm to Aurora?"

"I'm certain." Stefan pecked Leah on the cheek.

"I do hope you're right, Stefan," Leah returned, doubt still in her voice. "I don't think I could ever forgive you if you were wrong." She turned towards the front doors and heard some clanking. "Oh, there goes the drawbridge. I suppose the guests should be arriving." Leah turned and scrambled away to her bedchamber to don some more appropriate clothes for their daughter's special day.

* * *

After the two fairies delivered their gifts, Maleficent was quite unamused. The gifts that the first two fairies bestowed were of such little consequence for what would really matter in real life.

Flora, the red fairy, decided to give her the gift of beauty. Beauty, Maleficent reasoned, didn't really have any value in one's life. It was all about what one could _do_ with their beauty that would make all the difference. She reflected upon this some more and thought that maybe Aurora's beauty, along with Maleficent's gift, could make all the difference.

Fauna's gift was to give her a voice like that of a bird. Maleficent furrowed her brow at the thought of this. Why would anyone need a superb singing voice? Will she be a musician? Will she dazzle the king and queen with her magnificently beautiful voice? Maleficent did not know the answers to these questions. With these two completely useless gifts bestowed, Maleficent watched eagerly as the last fairy flew over to where the baby lay in the cradle.

"Oh, glorious princess," Merryweather began as she looked into the cradle. "My gift to you will be ... the gift of magic!"

"Goodness me!" Flora cried. "You cannot give her the ability to use magic!"

"Yes dear, the princess should not be given magical abilities," Fauna added. "It's a huge responsibility!"

"Hush now," Maleficent said calmly to the two fairies as she observed Merryweather's blue magic cascading over the cradle. "There is no reason to worry. I'm sure each of us can teach the princess a thing or two as she grows." Maleficent stepped forward as Merryweather retreated back to the others, trying to hide her frustration with their disapproval.

"And now, Maleficent," King Stefan addressed. "What is it will you bestow upon our child? We have beauty, song, and magic. I am quite curious to see what gift you will bestow."

"A most harrowing task to be sure, Stefan, for I have never been to one of these events." She slowly approached the cradle placed before the king and queen. Gazing into it, she saw a baby in pink cotton clothes. It waved its tiny limbs frantically at the sight of Maleficent. Suddenly its bright blue eyes cringed; its face contorted in anguish. It let out a loud, long wail. Evidently, it was not happy with Maleficent's presence.

"Go on," urged the king. "Send her your gift."


	5. Curses

Chapter 5: Curses

There was only so much someone like Maleficent could do not to curse the princess. It was something that went against her very nature. But here and now she stood before the princess, poised to deliver the gift. It was a grueling task to get the spell right. A completely different approach than what she was used to.

Maleficent turned towards the crowd and raised her arms into the air, her staff glowing an eerie green. "I, Maleficent, shall bestow a gift upon the child. One gift that will generate many more gifts from it," she said as she crashed her staff upon the marble floor.

"The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty. She will have wonderful magical capabilities that will impress even the most exalted sorcerers."

The dark fairy drew her gaze to the cradle, seeing the baby crying softly. Maleficent sighed. Here was a baby that took Stefan and Leah such a long time to conceive. It would really be horrible to deliver a curse upon the child, especially when it's so young. After all, what did the child ever do to her?

But Maleficent weighed the prospects. To go back on her plan and actually curse the child would be very beneficial. All the fairies have already delivered their gifts; there would be no way to mitigate the effects of whatever curse she'd cast. But with Aurora's ability to use magic ... maybe one day Aurora could rise up and destroy her if she sought revenge on the one who had cursed her.

Maleficent wouldn't let that happen. She should just destroy the little pest before she became the most impressive sorceress in the kingdom. But who would teach her these things? Just because one has the ability doesn't mean they'll fulfill their potential. It's not possible to rise to power unless a tutor or mentor is present in the child's life. _I can be her mentor._ Maleficent grinned at this. The possibilities were endless at this point. Her gift would ensure that Aurora grow to be a respected being with extraordinary capabilities. Capabilities that even she may not even want ... and when that happens ...

Ideas began to form in Maleficent's mind, gradually feeling more confident in her plan.

"Maleficent," King Stefan's voice came, "you need to deliver her gift now. We need to move on with the festivities."

"Just let me think for a moment!" Maleficent bellowed at the king, staring at him with rage.

"OK," King Stefan said, raising his hands before him in apology. He leaned towards his wife who appeared to whisper something in his ear.

"By golly I've got it!" Maleficent cried cheerfully. A wry smile spread across her face as she turned back to the many people gathered in the hall. "The princess shall have the most _precious_ gift anyone could ever ask for ..."

Crimson light poured over the baby as Maleficent delivered her gift. Maleficent's heart raced as thoughts about the spell's efficacy ran through her mind. Would it be enough? What if things don't go according to plan? At this point she would have to wait and see how well her curse - her gift - plays out. There was no turning back now.

It was quiet for some time before someone broke the silence. "Thank you, Maleficent." It was Queen Leah who spoke, her soft voice clearly audible in the silenced hall. "I suppose I was wrong about you."

King Stefan was beaming. "You're welcome here any time," he added. "Your name shall no longer be the Mistress of Misdeeds, but the Mistress of Miracles!"

"Your kindness is duly noted," Maleficent said, though it really did make her ill to bestow such a sickeningly sweet gift upon such an undeserving child. "I shall return here when the time conveniences me. Good day." Green flames engulfed her as she vanished from the dais.


	6. Maleficent's Gift

Chapter 6: Maleficent's Gift

The castle was dark and dreary. Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed across the sky, lighting up the dim hallways. Rain violently pattered the side of the castle as more thunder came. These conditions were typical for one living on The Forbidden Mountain. Despite the weather, the mountain's resident calmly strode through the hallways, light emitting from her staff.

She eventually came to her study, leaving her staff near the door. She waved her hands, lighting up the torches and chandeliers in the room. There, Maleficent took a seat on a comfy red-padded chair, and let out a sigh. Thoughts about her plan still ran through her mind, certain that things would work out if they worked out. She arose off her chair and began to anxiously pace her room. This was the first time she didn't do something so blatantly evil. She felt as though she had committed an atrocity; a sin against her very being. This didn't sit well with her.

"Minions!" Maleficent roared. "Come hither!" The fairy turned towards the door to see two of her goblin soldiers scramble through.

"Yes, My Lady," one of them said.

"Tell me," Maleficent began, "do you two think it well of me to have given the princess such a gift?"

"What, you mean you cursed her?" asked the other goblin. "That's good right?"

"Yeah, isn't she going to die when she's sixteen or something?" the other asked.

"No, that's only if Maleficent wasn't invited," the other goblin whispered.

Maleficent sighed. It irked her not to have any intelligent people around her she could discuss her plans with. Out of all her minions, these two goblins, Gobby and Klobby, were the sharpest. Well, other than her beloved raven. If only _he _could talk.

"Yes," Maleficent replied. "I cursed the princess. But it was more of a gift you see ..."

Maleficent told these two minions what went on at the christening. She felt a sort of relief come over her as she finished up. Her gaze, though relaxed, spurred the goblins to speak up.

"You – you really gave her _that _gift?"

Maleficent raised an eyebrow at that remark. "You don't believe my plan to curse the princess to be perfect a great plan?"

"No, no ... it's just ... it's not _you._" Klobby scratched his head.

"True, giving the princess such a gift really took a blow to my pride. Despite that fact, allow me to explain how this can work.

"The Curse of Perfection will cause misery to anyone. The theory is that they'll be so perfect at everything, no one will want to be around them. Aurora will be so perfect, she'll be better than all the guards at sword-fighting. She'll be able to forge the best weapons. She'll outmatch those _good fairies _in magic. She'll even be better at ruling the kingdom than her parents! Oh, won't her parents love her for that! Her alienation from her parents, peasants and fairies alike will make her so very lonely. No doubt she'll want to search out someone that could care for her ... someone that will nourish her 'natural' abilities."

"You're going to mentor her, is that right?" Klobby said.

"What if Aurora gains more power than you?" Gobby asked.

"Oh, don't you two worry about me," Maleficent stood up gracefully, looking down to her two pint-sized followers. "Aurora will be perfect, and so will do anything she wants perfectly. It's simply a matter of convincing her what exactly she wants deep inside. Her moral code will be the only challenge."

"So after everything is said and done," Klobby began, "you expect her to come running to you."

"Because everyone will hate her," Gobby reiterated, a smile etching upon his face.

"This, my dear minions, I know for certain." Maleficent giggled softly and then erupted in a horrifying cackle. She was finally fully confident in her plan. Best of all, no one would ever suspect her gift to be a bad thing. "But just in case she doesn't come rushing ..."


	7. Aurora's Years

Chapter 7: Aurora's Years

Four years later, Aurora was out in the courtyard with her mother looking at the beautiful roses and violets and marigolds in the gardens. The colour was so very beautiful, Aurora wanted to lean in closer to a rose. She took in a big whiff and was greeted by a pleasant sweet smell. She reached out to grasp it, but was startled when her mother grabbed her arm.

"Careful, Aurora, those roses have thorns. Come along now," her mother urged.

Not wanting to be left behind, Aurora rushed up to her queen mother few feet from her. She was only four years old, and curiosity had gripped her constantly. She always needed to explore things, touch things and ask questions. Inside her, she could feel an urgency, but for what she did not know. It felt like something needed to be freed from her.

"OK Aurora, dear, it's time to go back to the castle. Our lunch is ready."

The sunny skies and fluffy clouds still spurred Aurora's curiosity. She felt like she could reach out and grab them, and for an instant, she thought she did. As she focused her attention on one cloud and waved her hand across the sky; the cloud seemed to move with her. While it could just be her imagination, Aurora felt as though she had a connection to the natural world.

As they neared the gate, Aurora heard some rustling coming from the rose bushes. "Look, Mom! It's a squi-rell!" She squatted next to edge of the garden and saw a pair of eyes staring back at her. Suddenly whatever was in the bushes slithered out in the open.

"Aurora! Get back! That's a Black Mamba!"

But Aurora merely giggled as the brown scaly reptile made its way towards her and slithered around her.

"Aurora! Get back here this instant!" cried her mother, striding over to her daughter. Aurora saw her mother stopped in her tracks before the snake, evidently unsure of what to do.

The snake extended itself from the ground, raising itself to eye level, its tongue flicking out at her. She reached out to touch the snake, and it shied away slightly. It rose itself up high again and looked at her ... _into_ her ...

"Have you ssssseen a ssssquirrel named Claudio?" the snake said. Aurora shook her head.

Out of nowhere, Aurora heard a shout and the snake turned away and began to slither onwards. A squirrel poked itself out of the bushes and looked around. When it saw the snake coming at it, it let out a cry that sounded like _Help! Somebody help me!_ Aurora stared curiously as the snake pursued its prey. She could hear the snake saying some things.

"You cannot esssscape me, Claudio. You're mine now."

"Stop!" the squirrel yelled, bounding around the snake and running full-speed towards the young girl. "You there!" the squirrel addressed the princess, "you must save me from this snake! Take me with you!" Without waiting for Aurora to answer, the rodent leapt into her unsuspecting hands, holding it. "Go now! Please, you must hurry."

Confused as ever, Aurora obeyed her furry refugee, putting it in her pocket and and running toward her mother, hurrying inside. She could hear the snake's aggravation from outside the gate.

* * *

Eventually Aurora was 16 and was busy preparing herself to be a perfect princess. Since finding the squirrel in her courtyard years and years ago, she had kept it inside her room, allowing it to roam free. It was quite the sight really, seeing it bound about, looking for nuts or whatever it was squirrels ate. The squirrel told her it preferred nuts and seeds to eat and so Aurora obliged, sneaking these seeds and nuts from the kitchen.

Claudio proved to be a good friend to her over the years, telling her of the adventures he had scouring the land in search of a permanent home. There were too many predators about ... enemies that sought to destroy him. Tales of escape and evasion captivated her. The story of a mountain just outside the kingdom's boundaries that was said to be the home of a frightening fairy interested her greatly.

"You don't want to go there," Claudio said to her.

"Why? What's the Forbidden Mountain?"

"Seriously, you don't want to go there."

"Tell me what's so special about the mountain. Why is it forbidden?"

"Didn't I tell you about the evil fairy?"

"You mean Male-"

"Don't speak her name!"

Aurora was silenced for a moment. "So she's evil? What makes her so?"

"She puts curses on people. She'll do it to anyone, any time no matter their circumstance."

"How do you know that?"

Claudio looked down at his paws and sighed. "Because, Princess. I was one of those cursed by her."

Aurora gasped. "You mean ... you weren't always a squirrel? And you were always able to talk?"

"I was a human at one time, yes. The curse Maleficent put on me changed my appearance, but I still have my human memories, and the ability to speak. Though you're the first human I've come across that seems to understand what I say."

Aurora nodded in acknowledgment. "So why did she curse you?"

"That I do not know. I had no ill-will upon her. I was merely a baker. How could I ever be a threat to her?"

"That's fascinating."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Aurora rose off her fluffy bed and went towards the door. Upon opening it she was surprised to see her betrothed standing before her.

"Phillip! What are you doing here?"

"I've come to deliver you some flowers, freshly picked from the garden," he said revealing the bouquet of flowers from behind him.

"Oh, they're simply wonderful, Phillip! Thank you so much." Aurora clasped the bouquet and took a whiff of the roses and daffodils and daisies. She put them in a vase on one of her end tables and came back to her husband still waiting at the door. "Would you like to come in?"

"I'm actually in a hurry right now. Walk with me."

Aurora obeyed, nodding to Claudio who was still sitting on her bed.

When the two were outside in the bright warm afternoon, Aurora perked up. "Where are we going?"

"There are some people here that want to see you. I told them I would find you and bring you to them."

"Who are they – Oh," Aurora stopped as she stared at three old women, one in a green dress, another in blue and the last one in red. "Aren't they -"

"Yes, Aurora, these are the fairies that came to your ceremony when you were an infant. They are the ones that granted you your gifts. Meet Flora, Fauna and Merryweather."

"That's right dear," the red fairy chimed, "I was the one that granted you the gift of beauty."

"And I gave you your wonderful singing voice," said the green fairy.

The blue fairy was smirking and remained silent.

"And what did you give me?" Aurora said, hopefully. Singing and beauty were both great gifts. Not very useful, but still they were nice. What did this blue fairy give her?

"Have you ever felt a surge of energy welling up inside you, dear?" the blue fairy asked.

Aurora nodded. She always felt some strange force inside her. It was not something she knew how to release, though, not yet.

"That, my sweet Aurora, is the ability to use magic! I gave you that power!" the blue fairy smiled at that.

"You mean -"

"Yes! You're a sorcerer, Aurora!"

"Me? A sorcerer? That's preposterous! I'm just Aurora! I can't be... a sorcerer..."

"It's true," Phillip chimed in. "I was there when they delivered their gifts. I saw them."

"I can show you how to use your powers, Aurora," the blue fairy continued, "but you'll need something to help channel your powers. Here." The fairy rose her hand to the sky and pulled a dark blue wand out of the air. "This is your wand, Aurora. You must remember to use it with care and do not leave it unattended."

"Wow," Aurora said as she took the wand from the fairy. "So it is true then. I'm a sorcerer princess singing beauty."

"Don't get too cocky," Phillip reminded her gently. "I also remember another fairy that came to your ceremony too. But I can't remember her name though ..."

"What did she give me?"

"Oh, let's not worry about her now," Merryweather cooed. "Come along! Basic training begins now. Come."

"Where will you be, Phillip?" Aurora asked.

"By the stables. I'll see you when you finish up."

Aurora bid her love goodbye with a kiss and then eagerly strode after Merryweather.


	8. Magic Lessons

Chapter 8: Magic Lessons

"No, no you're doing it all wrong!" Merryweather wasn't the best teacher, but Aurora was determined to show her she was just able to fulfil her gift. "You need to wave your wrist in a clockwise motion and recite the magic words!"

Aurora sighed. Turning a tomato into a pumpkin seemed easy enough. But it just wasn't working for some reason. She concentrated once more, her wand at the ready, pointing directly at the tomato. She flicked her wrist and magic shot forth, sparkling around the tomato. With jolt, the tomato stirred and wobbled upon the tree stump. Then it began to grow, getting bigger and bigger, its red colour turning an orange colour appearing like a pumpkin. It grew and it grew some more until it had become a great white carriage.

"How was that?" Aurora asked smugly.

"Wow," was all Merryweather could muster staring in awe at her accomplishment. "You didn't even recite the magic words and you created a carriage." Merryweather folded her arms and seemed a bit irked. "Beginner's luck. Let's try something more advanced."

The fairy took out a broom from the air and placed it on the ground. "Hold your wand over top and say these magic words – you need to say them," she said as she saw Aurora roll her eyes, "do it and then lift your wand into the air. The broom should become enchanted and will hover into the air..."

"Like this?" Aurora said as she mounted her broom, hovering a few feet into the air. "Magic is easy. Is there anything else you can teach me, Ms. Merryweather?"

"You – you're not even saying the magic words and look at what you can do!"

"I've tried saying the magic words and they weren't working. Each time the tomato just exploded."

"So... how?"

"I just feel and it works. I can think of anything I want and it happens. Look I'll show you." Aurora slid off the broom and pointed her wand at it. With another flick of her wrist the broom became a big sofa. Aurora skipped over to it and jumped high, staying in the air a few seconds before making her gradual descent upon the cushions. She cradled her head in her hand as she lay on her side, looking at Merryweather with intent. "See what I mean? It's like I can do anything!"

"Oh you think so, do you? Let me tell you this, Ms. Aurora, there are plenty of things I can teach you. Transfiguration of inanimate objects is one thing but turning live creatures into other things is more difficult. Eventually you may learn to turn yourself into something completely different! This requires careful study and precision."

"That sounds really interesting. Can you show me today?"

"I don't think so. You aren't even listening to my commands."

"But I'm able to do what you're asking! I'm just doing it in a different way!"

"No you're going _beyond_ what I'm asking you! All I wanted for you to do was turn a tomato into a pumpkin and make that broom hover in the air -"

"Which I did -"

"Yes, but you did way more than what I asked of you -"

"Because I _could_! Look, you're not threatened by my abilities are you?"

Merryweather was very poor at hiding her frustration. She bunched her hands into fists and then held her wand into the air. "Don't be so cocky, Princess. Remember I gave you your powers. Show me some respect.

"I know what you're capable of. I'm not threatened by your abilities – not in the slightest."

Aurora could sense there was some doubt behind Merryweather's remarks. Aurora decided to hold her tongue for the moment. "Well how about you try to teach me one of the more difficult things that you know? I won't promise I'll do it the exact way you want me to -"

"But the end result will be the same. Please do not do any more than what I ask of you, Aurora. Magic should be completed in small steps, gradually working up to the more riskier and advanced spells."

Aurora sighed and nodded. This was going to be hard to get through. She only had about fifteen minutes of her lesson left and she really wanted to go and see her husband and tell him all about it.

"Now," Merryweather began as she flicked her wand at a tree stump, a toad appearing upon it, "here is a toad. Your job now is to turn this toad into a lizard. You can do so like so..." Merryweather easily turned the toad into a Gila monster. She turned it back to a toad before long. "Your turn."

"No magic words?"

"Just do it. Feel it."

Aurora concentrated on the toad and thought about turning it into a lizard. When she was ready she flicked her wand at the creature. A stream of black magic escaped and whipped around the toad. It expanded, getting larger and larger... the magic continued spiralling around the creature and soon dissipated. Aurora was horrified at what had just happened. What that creature turned into was no lizard.

"Aurora! That's a dragon!"


	9. A Special Guest

Chapter 9: A Special Guest

"Do you know how to defeat a dragon?" Merryweather asked as the dragon breathed smoke through its nostrils. "I really hope so..."

"What, you don't?" Aurora cried desperately. "I thought you would know!"

"Dragons are impervious to magic!"

"So no spells can take it down?" Aurora exclaimed.

"Not many... not any that I know of," Merryweather claimed. She began to panic, staring the towering beast up and down. It was about the size of a villager's house. Plates ran down its spine getting gradually smaller, leading to a spiked tail. Giant wings were folded at its side. Its long neck stretched out, two horns atop its head, eyes golden and menacing. The claws on all four of its feet dug into the ground making it seem like it was about to tear up the earth.

"Why don't we try to turn it back into a toad?" Aurora said as she aimed her wand at the dragon. She tried to do this but was disappointed when the magic bounced off the dragon's hide. The beast shuddered and let out a low roar, flames building from within its mouth.

"We can't let it spew flame! The forest will burn to the ground!" Merryweather said as she conjured a huge steel crate around the dragon. When the dragon breathed fire it stayed contained inside the crate.

"Now how do we get rid of this thing?" Aurora asked with desperation.

"Need some help, dears?" came a distant voice. A soft cackle surrounded the two of them and a dark spiraling cloud appeared. What appeared was a woman in a long black cloak wearing horns upon her head. "I hear you have a dragon problem. What an awkward situation."

"Maleficent!" Merryweather snapped.

"Maleficent?" Aurora said, more to herself. She remembered this must be the other fairy. The one that curses people. The one that may have actually came to her christening all those years ago.

"She's a dark fairy and only wants to destroy others' happiness."

"Oh that's not true, Merryweather. I only came to help you two out. After all I do have a particular affinity for dragons, you know," she said pointing to her headdress. "If you'd allow me, I believe I can convince this dragon to take his business elsewhere." Without waiting for a response she turned her attention to the caged beast behind her. She walked up to it and began to speak in strange tones, to which the dragon responded in short, low grunts.

"What did he say?" Aurora asked when the conversation seemed to finish.

"Oh, he said he would come guard my castle. Such a desirable place needs to have its guardians."

"No one ever goes to The Forbidden Mountain," said Merryweather. "You don't need any guardians."

"On the contrary," Maleficent said eyeing Aurora, "I do believe some precautions are in order, if you know what I mean." The dark woman waved her long staff at the cage, freeing the dragon. The dragon raised his head into the air gave out a loud roar, fire escaping in a steady column. It spread its wings and took flight high into the air, soaring above the forest.

"If you need any help with your magic training, Aurora," Maleficent said as she walked over to her, "you know where to find me."

"I'm teaching her what she needs to know!" Merryweather said defensively.

"And such a splendid job you're doing!" Maleficent replied sarcastically. "Nearly setting a dragon loose on the town!" she scoffed and turned toward Aurora. "When you get tired of _her_, come by my abode. I'm sure we'll have a nice chat."

Maleficent stepped back and green fire surrounded her, vanishing from the forest.


End file.
